Not Just For Summer
by LightInTheDark245
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is dead, and the last of the Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban. At the Burrow, however, summer is only just beginning. In a series of water fights, camping and midnight feasts, Hermione finds herself falling for another Weasley. Is this just a summer crush, or has Hermione finally found her soulmate? Hogwarts has always held the answers...
1. Summertime

_**In dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own..- Albus Dumbledore.**_

Hermione snapped her book shut and glanced at the ceiling with a mixture of exasperation and fondness. Bangs and yells were coming from Fred and George's room above the room she shared with Ginny. She stood up, stretching, and set _Hogwarts: A History (Volume II) _on the bed. She and Harry had written it together during the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. They knew that the Ministry wanted someone to write it, and who better than the Chosen One and the girl who masterminded Voldemort's death?

The war had changed everyone, and everything: losses that could never be forgotten and irreparable damage left the wizarding world in tatters. As the Ministry picked up the pieces, with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had been call on to help round up the remaining Death Eaters. All four were offered permanent jobs as Aurors if they wanted them. Ron accepted and started straight away, but Harry, Draco and Hermione asked to finish Hogwarts first. Along with Fred and George, they had been invited back to finish their education and create an eighth year. They would still be in their original houses, but would have their own community common room, and two new dormitories were being built for each house.

One of the best parts of the whole thing was Fred. When he was hit with the Killing Curse, he had been wearing the prototype of a Shield Necklace he and George had been working on. It was designed to absorb the spell, leaving the user unharmed, giving them the opportunity to attack the enemy from behind. Fred had woken up a few hours after Voldemort died, and had sat up and hugged his weeping twin like he would never let go. The whole family had been in tears, embracing Fred in turn, and when Hermione threw herself into the boy's arms, she had burst into tears and made him promise never to leave again. This was overheard by Mrs Weasley and Ron, earning a knowing smile from the plump woman, and a jealous frown from the boy.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar redhead storming into the room. Ginny dropped onto her bed, and turned to face her best friend. "Brothers!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Hermione chuckled and sat back down, "What is it now?" she asked patiently. Ginny laid her head on her pillow and sighed. "You know how I want to go to Romania like Charlie, and train to be a dragon tamer? Well, they won't let me. Not one of them. Even Fred and George are refusing. Bill says I'm too young, Percy thinks it's too dangerous, Charlie said that it isn't suitable for me, the twins agree with them all and even Ron doesn't like the idea!" blurted Ginny, and took a deep breath. Hermione whistled, and sat back. "Well, I must say, I see their point."

"You what?!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up. "You just turned seventeen, and even Charlie thinks it's too dangerous, and he loves his job. I know he'd love it if you were there too. Of course they all feel like that: you're their little sister, and because there's only one of you that makes them very, very protective. Any one of them would take an Avada for you, Gin. I know how much this means to you though, so you've got my support. I'm not going to try and say I completely approve, but it's your life and your decision. What does Harry think?" Hermione explained, looking worriedly at the girl she'd come to consider a sister. Over the course of the summer, they had become extremely close, and they knew everything about each other. Ginny knew that Hermione's relationship with Ron wasn't going great at all, and Hermione knew that Ginny was becoming desperate for Harry to propose.

"He thinks it's dangerous as well, but he knows it's really important to me that I do this. I just want to prove that I'm not useless and that I can do something that one of my brothers can do." She explained, looking at Hermione for support. "I agree with him, but please finish Hogwarts with me. Luna's coming back as well, and it's not going to be the same without my girls." Hermione smiled and stood, reaching for a hug. Ginny slipped off the bed and into Hermione's arms. "Thanks, 'Mione. I'll come back to Hogwarts with you" She muttered over her best friend's shoulder. She smiled and patted Ginny's head, and grabbed her pyjamas from under her pillow and heading into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Ginny had already closed the curtains, and turned the light off. She was now snoring in bed. Hermione smiled at the sleeping figure of her best friend and clambered into bed, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The sun was filtering through the shutters as Hermione sat up, yawning. Sleepily grabbing her watch, she realised that it was only eight in the morning, so she swung herself out of bed and padded into the en suite she and Ginny had built at the summer. Sharing a bathroom with ten other people wasn't easy, so they had enlisted the help of Bill and Charlie in building it. It was decorated in red and gold, true to Gryffindor, with the Gryffindor lion above the door. The Hogwarts crest covered one of the cupboards, and the Ravenclaw eagle, the Hufflepuff badger and the Slytherin snake were dotted around the room, because of the war. Hermione turned the shower on, and the room quickly filled with steam and the smell of roses.

When she came back out, her hair was freshly washed and she smelt of her favourite rose shampoo. Ginny had got up and dressed, and was flicking through the pages of _Witch Weekly_. "Morning, Hermione. There's another article about you in here, with that interview in." She said, not looking up from the magazine. Hermione snatched it out of her hands, and scanned the page. It was about the new edition of _Hogwarts: A History _she and Harry had written. Someone from the company had come to interview them last week, and this was included. "Oh, that's fine. I like that one. You know, all the money from the book is going towards rehoming war victims." She commented, throwing the magazine back to Ginny. "Do you wanna come swimming in the lake today?" Ginny asked, pulling a bikini out from her wardrobe. It was emerald green and strapless. "Ginny! Harry's gonna love that!" teased Hermione, giggling. "I'd love to, but I don't have a bathing suit, and I'm much taller than you."

"So? We'll go to Hogsmeade, and swim in the afternoon. We could have a picnic or something. We need to get you something that will turn Ron's head." Mused Ginny, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs. Most of the boys were already down there, and Hermione's eyes reflexively to Fred straight away. He caught her looking and grinned. "Morning, Hermione." He said, and winked. "Hey, Fred." She said, and grabbed a bread roll off his plate, winking back. "Mum, me and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade. We'll be back in a couple of hours or so." Ginny called over her shoulder, as she went out of the room. Hermione smiled at her second mother. "Anyone up for a swim and a picnic later?" she offered, already knowing the answer. A chorus of agreement filled her ears, and she went out of the door after Ginny. The redhead grabbed her arm, and Hermione Apparated them to Hogsmeade.

They landed in the middle of the street, and Ginny immediately began tugging her over to Gladrags Wizardwear. The shop was warm and bright, and it was evident that the shop had recently stocked up on the summer wear, as bikinis and shorts were out en masse. "Oh, Hermione, this one would look great with your skin tone!" squealed Ginny, holding up a black bikini. "It's really nice, but black's not that summery…" commented Hermione, gazing at the other swimwear.

"Are you ladies alright?" asked the shop assistant, whose name tag read Kelly. "We're just looking for one that would look good on Hermione here." Explained Ginny, gesturing to her friend. "Hermione? As in, Hermione Granger?" assumed Kelly, looking at her. "Umm, yeah, that's me." She admitted, looking down. "Wow! I've read your book, the second edition of _Hogwarts: A History_! I love it! It's great to hear it from your point of view, and I loved reading about the hunt for the Horcruxes and your adventures at school!" Kelly gushed, clapping her hands together. "Really? Most people don't even know that Harry and I wrote a book, let alone have read it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Well, I think it's fantastic. And it's on the Hogwarts book list, isn't it?" stated Kelly. "Is it really? How do you know that? I haven't seen it yet!" cried Hermione, clutching Ginny's arm in excitement. "They came out today; I was with my cousin when she got it. You might know her, Luna Lovegood?"

"Luna! Yes I know her, she's one of my best friends!" replied Ginny. "Yeah, she was at the Ministry with us a few years ago." Added Hermione, nodding in agreement. They all smiled at each other, and stood in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes. "You should come to the Burrow this afternoon with us!" offered Ginny. Kelly's face flushed. "Oh, I couldn't, I don't know anyone in your family." Ginny grinned. "You know me, and Hermione's family in all but blood." Kelly's face lit up. "Could I really? After the war…well, all my closest friends were Muggles, and they…were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." She said quietly. Hermione felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, and she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know how you feel." She whispered, ducking down to look at her face. "I'm sorry. Anyway, let's get you a bikini then." Said Kelly brightly, sniffing and reaching for a red bikini. "Buy this. It doesn't cost much and it would look great on you."

"Thanks! If you want, bring Luna, and we'll get Lee to come. I think he's got a thing for her." Offered Ginny with a sly wink. Kelly smirked, "I know, he's all she ever talks about. It's all Lee this and Lee that. I love her but it's driving me crazy!" she agreed, taking Hermione's money and wrapping up the bikini and putting it in a bag. Handing it to Hermione, she smiled warmly. "Thanks for inviting me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Hermione pulled her into a hug and smiled. "You're welcome." With that, she released Kelly and she and Ginny walked out of the shop to the street. She offered her arm. "Shall we, Miss Weasley?" she said in a posh voice. "Of course, Miss Granger." Ginny replied, taking her arm. Thinking of the Burrow, Hermione felt that familiar hook tugging at her navel and they Disapparated.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, first story, first chapter! I would love it if you'd review, I've never published my work like this ever, and I would really appreciate comments, although I don't want hate. If you have a problem, and you want to bring it up, please just review politely and trust me, I will be way more likely to listen to constructive criticism that hate, okay? thanks guys, I hope you like it!**

**-LightInTheDark245**


	2. A Spark

"You could have killed me!"  
"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim, or... seriously injure!"- Bellatrix and Dobby

When they got back to the Burrow, they went straight back to their room and changed, before knocking on each of the doors yelling. Hermione pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed her sunglasses and a book. Putting them and a few other things into a bag, she slipped on some flip-flops and padded outside into the sunshine. The boys had already got the food and the large picnic blanket, and put out some deck chairs and an umbrella. She spread her towel out on a deck chair, and sat down, putting on her sunglasses and opening her book. After a few minutes, she heard shrieks and laughter coming from the kitchen. Ginny sprinted out of the door barefoot, shrieking. "Hermione! Run! Fred and George have-"she was cut off when George ran out after her holding a water pistol and shooting her in the back. Hermione dropped the book and pulled off the sunglasses and stood up. Fred ran out after George, a wicked grin on his face. She started to move backwards, smiling. He stopped and took aim. She slowly bent down and pulled her wand out of the bag. As she raised her wand, he fired, and she threw up a wall to protect her. "Hermione! No wands allowed!" he yelled. She grinned and produced five more pistols. Grabbing two, she threw one to Ginny, and fired at Fred. He started to run again, as Harry burst out of the door, and summoned a pistol. He fired at George as Percy and Ron came charging out of the house, yelling war cries. Soon an all-out water fight began, until the twins called a cease fire, saying they were hungry. Soaking wet, Hermione sat down on the picnic blanket and reached for a roll. After the Weasley boys and Harry demolished the food, Ginny produced a bottle of clear liquid. She took of the lid, and poured it into a bottle of Butterbeer and cast a replenishing charm over it. "Truth or Dare?" she asked, with a smirk worthy of Draco. A chorus of agreement filled the air as they took in turns to drink from the bottle. "Okay. Who wants to go first?" said Harry, wiping his mouth. "Me! Umm…Ginny, truth or dare?" piped up Ron. "Dare of course." She smirked, completely certain. "Okay…I dare you to prank Mum and make it obvious it was you." He said, grinning. Ginny paled, and glanced at the house. "I'm guessing that's bad?" said Harry uncertainly. "Oh yeah. When it's me or George she does the whole yelling thing, but she doesn't mind too much 'cause she's gotten used to it. But the last time someone else pranked her…let's just say Charlie hasn't been the same since…" Fred shuddered, and looked at the Burrow with a mixture of fear and awe. Ginny nodded and sat back. "What can I do? How can I make it obvious it was me?" she asked, leaning on her hands.  
A crack interrupted the silence, and Hermione looked up to see Kelly and Luna walking towards them. She and Ginny jumped up and went to meet them. "Kelly! I'm glad you can come!" exclaimed Hermione. "I wouldn't miss it, especially with Ginny around. Even I've heard about your Bat Bogey Hexes!" joked Kelly, punching Ginny's arm playfully. Hermione dragged her over to the boys as Ginny greeted Luna. "Guys this is Kelly. Kelly this is Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Percy." She explained, pointing to each of the boys in turn, noticing that George couldn't take his eyes of her pretty companion. He moved closer to Fred and freed up a seat for Kelly. "You can sit here if you want." He offered, gesturing to the space beside him. She sat down at crossed her legs, smiling at George. Hermione was shocked to see a flash of pink cross his cheeks as he returned the smile. George Weasley, blushing? She must be going mad, she decided, sitting on Kelly's other side, completely oblivious to the look Fred was giving her. Harry, however, didn't miss the glance the older boy was giving his sister and frowned inwardly.  
After the war, Hermione had invited him to live with her and her parents after locating them and lifting the charm. The Grangers, seeing that all he wanted was a family, legally adopted him, and so his best friend became his sister.  
Luna sat on Fred's other side, and smiled at Ron, who blushed furiously. On Ron's other side sat Percy, who sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ginny, who sat next to Hermione. After Kelly and Luna drank the Veritaserum, the game started up again. "So does anyone have any ideas for my prank?" asked Ginny, looking round at the group.

"I know!" piped up Kelly, grinning. "Charm her wand when she's not looking so that if she tries to use it, the spell does the opposite of what she wants. Only for a day though. And then you could be like, 'had a good day, mum?' and I bet she'll figure it out of you say it right."

The Weasleys looked at Kelly in shocked. "Kelly!" exclaimed George finally, "That's awesome! And the best part is, she'll believe it was Ginny because we would never have thought of something like that! You're brilliant!"

Kelly blushed and looked away, while Hermione looked on with interest. Clearly there was a spark between the two. Ginny caught her eye and winked. Hermione grinned. A spark they would have to ignite…

**A/N: I forgot to say last time, nothing is mine but the plot! Enjoy guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I just got back to school today, and my school is high-demand: I have long hours and 3 assignments per night...I know people have favorited followed this, so please please review, can I improve my writing? Let me know, and if you need a beta, PM me :D x**


End file.
